Conventionally, a high pressure pump has a plunger, which is driven by an internal combustion engine. The high pressure pump discharges fuel in a pump chamber to the outside of the high pressure pump using the plunger. A valve member controls an amount of fuel flowing into the pump chamber through a fuel passage.
According to WO00/06895 (JP-A-2002-521616, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,608), a high pressure pump has a movable plunger and a movable valve member. The movable axis of the plunger is substantially coaxial with respect to the movable axis of the valve member. According to WO00/47888 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,706, US2004 0055580A1), the movable axis of the plunger is substantially perpendicular to the movable axis of the valve member.
The above high pressure pump having the plunger, is preferably small in consideration of mountability to an engine. However, in the high pressure pump according to WO00/06895, the plunger is substantially coaxial with respect to the valve member. Consequently, the high pressure pump may be jumboized in the axial direction of the plunger. Furthermore, in the high pressure pump according to WO00/06895, a coil portion, which moves the valve member, a part of a fuel passage, and the like are arranged on the opposite side of the plunger with respect to the valve member. Accordingly, the high pressure pump may be further elongated in the axial direction of the plunger.
By contrast, in the high pressure pump according to WO00/47888, the axis of the valve member is displaced with respect to the axis of the plunger in the radial direction thereof. In this structure, the valve member extends in a substantially radial direction of the plunger, accordingly, the high pressure pump may be jumboized in the radial direction of the plunger, even though the high pressure pump can be downsized with respect to the axial direction of the plunger. Furthermore, in the high pressure pump according to WO00/047888, a coil portion, a part of a fuel passage, and the like are arranged on the opposite side of the plunger with respect to the valve member. Accordingly, the high pressure pump may be further elongated in the radial direction of the plunger.
In addition, according to JP-A-2003-254191 (US 2003 0164161A1), a high pressure pump has a plunger that moves back and forth, so that the plunger draws fuel from an inlet chamber into a compression chamber, and pressurizes the fuel in the compression chamber. In this high pressure pump, various components such as a fuel inlet, a control valve, and a discharge valve are assembled to a pump housing.
However, the components may protrude in the radial direction of the high pressure pump or in the axial direction of the high pressure pump, in dependence upon locations, in which the components are provided. When the components excessively protrude from the high pressure pump, the high pressure pump may be jumboized. In addition, when the components excessively protrude to the outside of the high pressure pump, the components may interfere with other components around the high pressure pump, when the high pressure pomp is mounted. Accordingly, mounting work of the high pressure pump may become difficult.